Sublimación
by Miss. Wabada-sama
Summary: Concluyó que el cambio había sido inevitable, y que de una u otra forma siempre la querría a su lado (...) Pero sin duda, algunas cosas no cambiaban. [Viñeta]


**Disclairmer:** Puesto que mis "dibujos" y mis "filmaciones" (desde mi móvil) dan asco. Todo eso **le pertenece a Robert Kirkman, y respectivamente a Frank Darabont.**

* * *

><p><span>Sublimación.<span>

El fuego del hogar oscilaba ardiente iluminando tenuemente la sala.  
>A penas había terminado de remachar la última tabla a la ventana, Daryl decidió (en visto de que no había nada mejor que hacer) sentarse en una esquina, acomodándose lo mejor que podía y consolándose con el hecho de que "al menos el calor del fogón era lo suficientemente confortante"…O al menos, contaba con el hecho de que había dormido en peores lugares, tan incómodos como fríos que si no acababas con los cojones gélidos cual tempano, entonces conseguías una linda contractura de esas las cuales mueves un músculo y puedes sentir incluso el recorrido del dolor por los nervios -y eso era ser afortunado, si es que lograbas sobrevivir a la hipotermia. Sin ir más lejos la otra noche casi le pasa, hasta vaciló un momento "Daryl Dixon, muerto en el apocalipsis zombie. Ni por héroe, cobarde o cocinado por caníbales, lo mató el frio de una noche en un contenedor".<p>

_Bien hecho Daryl, de las mil formas de morir, has escogido la más patética. El zombie pútrido de Merle, cesaría sus actividades solo para tener el honor de patearte tu gélido trasero. _

Definitivamente estaba mejor.

Del otro lado de la esquina pudo distinguir a la "parejita feliz" acurrucándose juntos lo más que podían, Maggie lloraba en silenció intentando frenar sus lágrimas y Glenn hacía lo que podía acariciando su cabeza y ajustando mas el agarre de la cintura. "_Una parejita feliz, no tan feliz"_ podía arreglar.

Y eso era en parte su culpa.

Una arrolladora marea de recuerdos atravesó su mente, como si se tratase de un baldazo de agua fría. _Beth y él huyendo de los jodidos walkers. Él dejándola correr sola, en rollo héroe. Beth siendo capturada. Él intentando alcanzarla. Él fracasando, como siempre._  
>No puede evitar el sopesar del corazón cada vez que el recuerdo azoraba su mente aunque hubiese sido (considerablemente) un buen día tenía, un metafórico yunque lo estancaba sin dejarlo avanza. No podía sacarse el recuerdo de la chica, los gritos de ayuda, la sonrisa reconfortante, incendiando la casa, y de vuelta a los gritos.<p>

Le había fallado.

Lo sabía, aunque Maggie se esforzara en decir que no era su culpa. Eso no se lo creería nunca. Solo se aferraba a la esperanza de algún día encontrarla y pedirle disculpas hasta que las cuerdas vocales se les desgasten. Y ni consiguiéndolo, se perdonaría a él mismo.

― ¡Hey! ―una voz conocida, como una cálida brisa, llegó a sus oídos. Era Carol portaba, además de una sonrisa afable, dos sopas de lata en cada mano―Toma una o se te va a enfriar―. Iba a preferir pasar pero las tripas se le adelantaron y lo delataron, sin ninguna molestia. Al final Carol rio sabiendo perfectamente lo que había pasado― ¡Vamos, come! No te hagas el duro―, dijo sarcástica.

Daryl frunció el ceño levemente y luego carcajeo con ella, eran cosas inevitables. Al final optó por tomar la condenada sopa.  
>Para su grata sorpresa, y al contrario de lo que pensaba, Carol no volvió con quienes estaba charlando antes, en cambio si no que se sentó a su lado. Sin decir nada, la mujer se limitaba a observar en silencio el grupo. Pensó en cómo debía sentirse, luego de tanto tiempo lejos sin tener noticia alguna, ¿quién sabe lo que ella habría tenido que pasar, o las atrocidades de las que solo podía limitarse a mirar? Seguramente tendría muchísimas preguntas que no se atrevería nunca a cuestionar, mucho a lo que estaba condicionada a simplemente suponer y especular. Al igual que él con ella.<p>

No pudo eludir el sentimiento de melancolía, lo embargaban aquellos viejos tiempos en lo que todo estaba relativamente mejor. Cuando el grupo estaba entero y las esperanzas de vivir en la cárcel eran casi un futuro, -si le preguntaban era un poco irónico y gracioso. En el apocalipsis zombie una pocilga de mala muerte resultaba entonces un lugar confortable, seguro y motivador- parecía que habían pasado unos extenso y parsimoniosos años sin embargo eran apenas unas largas semanas, tal vez uno o dos meses (no es fácil determinar el tiempo cuando estas delimitado a la confortabilidad inhóspita del conteiner). En aquel momento, cuando todo estaba perfectamente montado, la cárcel tenía cierto orden jerárquico y civilizado, las expectativas de una vida mejor crecían raudas con bajo las ordenes de Rick, Hershell y unos cuantos adeptos mas. Cada uno tenía su lugar correspondiente y todos conformes de poder hacerlo, incluyéndolo a él en las tareas más violentas. Carol en cambio solo en algunos casos participaba, cuando lo consideraba necesario, ella prefería dedicarse a la educación de los menores.

Carol no cambiaba nunca.

Los pensamientos desazonados y diligentes viajaron justo al primer momento en que la conoció, antes de que Rick llegara y que se limitara a seguir con cautela las órdenes de Merle. Debía ser franco, poco le interesaba la _indefensa mujer golpeada,_ no entendía porque insistía en quedarse con alguien que le hiciera daño, porque elegía seguir siendo la víctima consciente y ciega. Después de tiempo lo comprendió, hasta llegaba a pensar que su relación con Merle era parecida.  
>Tuvo que ahogar la estrepitosa carcajada cuando se entero lo que le había hecho al cadáver de su difunto esposo, sonaría morboso pero le habría apremiado si hubiera podido.<p>

Realmente no fue consciente cuando comenzó su relación, nunca hubiese esperado encontrar algún amigo incluso antes de que todo comenzara. Literalmente necesitaba que llegase el fin del mundo para poder conocer gente que ahora apreciaba, el grupo significaba algo más que solo un par de desconocidos, era la familia que de crio no se habría permitido soñar. Carol era incluso una gran persona para él, una verdadera amiga pero no se atrevía a seguir pensándola porque tendría fobia de la respuesta, de lo que en verdad significaba para él.  
>La impotencia de no poder hacer nada por la pequeña Sophia, por no saber cómo calmar el dolor de su madre, por su incapacidad de encontrarla sana y salva. Fue más que eterno, el fantasma de aquello le colgaba como cadenas de hierro oxidado en la espalda, y lo llevaría con él como una condena. Creyó que no volvería a ser la misma…<p>

Y tuvo razón. _En realidad Carol si había cambiado._  
>Definitivamente no era la misma mujer, en el solo hecho de mirarla sin pensar en lo que había hecho, podía verlo claramente. Ya no era la pobre víctima que no tenía el suficiente valor de enfrentar la realidad, era alguien peor que un victimario. Atrás había quedado la mujer dependiente y compasiva, había comprendido que ese tipo de virtudes no eran buenas ni si quiera en el mundo de antes.<p>

― ¿Sucede algo, _amorcito_? ―cuestionó la mujer mirándolo sonriente.

Daryl espabiló de repente casi con pánico, y pronto cayó en cuenta del tiempo que se había quedado observándola. Hasta el más colgado del grupo, Glenn, se habría dado cuenta y ni hablar de Carol.  
>Lo sonrisa resplandeciente que le hacía lucir ese par de ojos claros, se amplió un poco más cuando el Dixon quiso esconder el rostro en algún lugar, como un avestruz rojo y con los ojos saltones. Al verse <em>cachado <em>con las manos en la masa no pudo hacer otra cosa que ser Daryl Dixon, y farfulló algo inentendible a modo de gruñido.

Carol rió limpiamente causando más fastidio en él, sintió su rostro arder un poco más. Sin poder evitarlo también rio con ella por una segunda vez y acercándose más a ella, hasta que sus brazos quedaran pegados uno contra otro.

Concluyó que el cambio había sido inevitable, y que de una u otra forma siempre la querría a su lado.

_Pero sin duda, algunas cosas no cambiaban. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>NA:** Vengo queriendo escribir algo de TWD desde que empezó la serie, allá por la antigüedad, sin embargo abría la página de Word y me quedaba a lo boba mirando la pantalla. Creyendo que el ataque de inspiración me batearía el cerebro y en una abrir y cerrar los ojos tendría algo _medianamente _bueno. Cinco mil chorrocientos años después, vino (?)

Me esforcé en recrear tan IC como podía el personaje de Daryl *fangirlea, fangirlea* Espero no haber pifiado en el intento "Wabada le apunta al piso y no le pega por chueca". Eso juzgaran ustedes.

Por último quería dedicarle este fic a mi viej… mamá. Que tengo el honor de decir que le pegué lo Walker (?) y desde que la obligué a ver no ha dejado de fangirlear conmigo… "Wabada no solo tiene mala puntería, si no que es pobre y por eso le dedica un fic a su madre, para el día de la madre. Y que incluso si toma la valentía de mostrárselo morirá de vergüenza en una esquina" _¡Mola!_ ¿no? No.

Whatever. Quizás pasen chorrocientos años hasta que publique en esto lares otra vez, quizás microsegundos. Who knows?

So, ¡me despido!  
>Como digo: <em>Comentarios por derecha, tomatazos a la izquierda, chocolates por doquier y consejos también se aceptan.<em>

Miau!~


End file.
